


I Thought You Were With Me? Not Always

by TheDiverseDirector



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiverseDirector/pseuds/TheDiverseDirector
Summary: After all they have been through, Kara didn’t think Lena will betray her in this way.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! IT’S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! So I decided to post an interesting story about this fandom that drives me crazy but love at the same time lol. It will be uploaded soon so I hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

“Lena? Why are you doing this?!” Kara yelled in disbelief as she waited for Lena’s eyes to meet hers. After what felt like an eternity, Lena met Kara’s glare with a sharp and cold glare.  
“I have no choice Kara” She stated firmly, causing extreme tension between the ex-best friends-well enemies once Lena makes her final act of betrayal.  
“But there’s always a choice, Lena! Don’t do this!” Kara begged with widen eyes.

“Lena, please! Thank rationally about this! Are you really going to throw away this chance of reconciling with Kara? After everything, you two have been through?!” Nia pleaded to Lena, trying desperately to reach out to her former friend  
“I agree with Nia. If you do this Lena, there’s 99.2% chance that you two will never recover from this and I’m absolutely 1000% certain that no tiny boxes will be able to handle the guilt that will come from this!” Brainy stated, hoping Lena will see facts since those two are quite similar than they like to lead on. Lena takes a pause as if she’s weighing her options. After a moment, Lena said “I know the odds you two but at the end of the day, I’m still 100% Luthor and nothing is gonna change that”

“But Lena…”  
Lena looks up at Kara with a glare before Kara continues with teary eyes “I thought you were with me?”  
Silence falls over them for a beat before Lena utters out two words that shook Kara and all of the Superfriends to the core. “Not always. DRAW 4!” Lena slammed down the card on to the table, dramatically.  
“AGH!” Kara rolls dramatically backward before laying flat out defeated on the ground, for dramatic effect.  
“I’m sorry Kara but it has to be done. I had no choice” Lena apologized as she rushed over to the fallen Kryptonian.  
“I can’t believe she did that,” Nia said in complete disbelief.  
“So savage!” Brainy exclaimed “How do humans still manage to still have relationships after playing this game of UNO? Matter of fact, how is it that humanity hasn’t wiped itself completely off the universe after dealing with this game?”  
“Kara can’t recover from that?! We aren’t playing stacks!” Kelly projected in shock.“Really Kelly? And really guys?! Are you really serious right now?!” Alex exclaimed loudly.  
“Yes!” The five replied in equal unison before they all break off into lifts of laughter, only earning a grumble from Alex.

Jonn and Mgann shared a hearty chuckle at their adult children, clearly loving this family bonding unfolding in front of them.  
For the first time, in a long time, everything seems to feel right for a change. Like a dark cloud haves finally dissipated from over their heads and the sun was able to shine right through, leaving a bask of radiance in their presence.

For the Superfriends, they finally got their friend and comrade back home to them.

For Lena, she finally got her friends back-no she finally got her family back. She finally got Kara back.

For Kara, she haves Lena, her best friends (and maybe someone more), finally back. Her family is complete once again.

And for Alex, she had a bottle of unopened alcohol that looks very tempting at the moment.

Lol I love my dramatic Super and Luthor duo  
Also, sorry for it being short. I just wanted to write something funny and light on my birthday so I can share it to you all because we all need a good laughter XD P.S. UNO did almost destroy my friendships lol

A little side note, I’m starting to write my new comedy story with my friends and me in it. The story is called “The Tragic Squad Adventures in Syracuse”. The story is about how my friends and I managed to get into crazy situations because of me, mostly the time, in our small city called Syracuse (nothing major happens here) XD. Let me know if you guys want to see that.


End file.
